There are a variety of multifunctional exercise machines available in the market place today. These conventional multifunctional exercise machines are intended for use in building the muscles of various parts of a human body and are rather complicated in construction. In addition, the conventional multifunctional exercise machines are too cumbersome to be used in a private home in which an available space for the conventional multifunctional exercise machine is hard to come by.